


Laura Roslin/Helena Cain | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura/Helena ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Weekend Theme: Character Tropes**   
**Prompt: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SoreLoser  
Making the most of what we've got.**

Laura was already seated at Helena’s desk when she arrived at her quarters. Helena pursed her lips, “Madame President.” She greeted tersely. 

“Admiral.” Laura stood up. “I just wanted to come thank you again for your gracious acquiescence.” 

Helena snorted. 

“And I wanted you to know that your total compliance comes with certain fringe benefits.” 

Helena quirked a curious eyebrow despite herself. 

“I think you’ll find it mutually pleasurable to serve under me.” Laura purred, unbuttoning her blouse. 

Helena swallowed hard. She really was a sucker for a beautiful woman… Helena bit the inside of her lip, watching Laura shrug out of the garment. Laura’s breasts steadily rose and fell with every breath and Helena was mesmerized. 

Laura stepped up Helena and began unbuttoning her uniform jacket. “This might progress a little faster if you’d help.” 

Helena’s hands came up and wrapped around Laura’s wrists, stilling her skillful fingers. Helena’s grip tightened painfully and Laura let out a shaky breath. Helena’s lip curled in a snarl, her fingers gripping tighter and Laura let out a soft whimper. 

Helena captures Laura’s lips in a bruising kiss, Laura moaned and Helena pinned her back against the wall. Helena released Laura’s wrists and she pushed a hand down the president’s skirt and into her underwear. 

Laura clutched desperately at the admiral and she pushed three fingers into her. Helena wrapped her arm around Laura and lifted her off the floor; Laura wrapped her legs around her waist. Helena buried her face between Laura’s breasts as she thrust. 

Laura bucked with every thrust, feeling her arousal soaking her inner thighs. She panted, moaning, clutching desperately at the younger woman. Helena felt Laura’s muscles starting to contract around her and she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Laura’s breast. 

Laura cried out, seeing stars as her orgasm ripped through her. When Laura returned to coherency she found that Helena had set her feet back on the floor and had taken her seat at her desk, watching Laura intently. 

Laura took one tentative step, her knees wobbling. 

“Thank you, Madame President. I did enjoy that very much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: Cheesy Pick Up Lines**   
**Prompt: Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle**

“Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye,” Laura said, leaning closer toward Helena. Helena turned to face her. “Oh wait, it’s just a sparkle.” 

Helena scoffed and returned to pouring drinks. “Has that ever worked for you?”

“Every time. I’m a woman, men don’t turn that down.” 

“Has it ever worked on a woman?” 

Laura slid an arm around Helena’s waist, giving her a little squeeze. “You tell me…” 

Helena hated to admit how frakking adorable the President was being and how her touch set her skin alight with desire. She took a big gulp of ambrosia. Helena had very few weaknesses but beautiful women were definitely on the short list. 

Laura’s eyes were trained on Helena with determination and she dropped a soft kiss to her shoulder. Helena let out a shaky breath. 

Helena was on her back, covered in a sheen of sweat, gripping the sheets, crying out to the gods, Laura’s head bobbing between her legs before she realized what had happened. 

Panting, sated and tingling, Helena laid on her bed, afraid to move or speak. She watched Laura sit up, her red waves cascading over her shoulders, her lips glistening with Helena’s come. 

Oh yes, beautiful women would be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend Theme: By The Numbers**   
**Prompt: Imagine having sex with someone else and talk to your partner about it.**

Of course Admiral Helena frakking Cain would have a strap-on. She probably never left home without it… Right now she was teasing Laura with it, the toy rubbing on her thighs. Helena’s right hand was pinning Laura to the desk, holding the back of her neck. 

Laura’s legs trembled, borderline desperate for more contact. 

“Is this how Commander Adama fraks you?” Helena whispered, low and sultry. 

Laura nodded against the desk. 

Helena gripped the shaft the toy, rubbing the head through Laura’s slick heat, circling it over clit. 

“Please…” she whimpered, her fingers gripped the edge of the desk, “please…” 

Helena thrust into her, grabbing her hips and dragging her against the desk, burying the toy deep inside her. Laura let out a long guttural moan, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Faster…” Laura pleaded. 

Helena’s fingers dug into the soft flesh, her hips pumped hard and fast. Laura moaned and cried and panted until her orgasm ripped through her. Laura slumped against the desk, eyes shut, breathing labored. 

Oh, she’d needed that…


	4. Chapter 4

**~~Weekend Theme:~~ Kink Bingo**   
**Prompt: spanking, blindfold**

“Oh frak!” Laura cried out in surprise. She was naked, draped across Admiral Cain’s desk, blindfolded. Helena’s hand came down again and the sting gave way to arousal and Laura pants. 

“Gods… frak me … please…” Laura pleaded, body quaking with desire. 

“Only if you call me Admiral, Laura.” She grinned, watching the other woman squirm. 

Laura growled but knew that she had to acquiesce. “For frak’s sake, Admiral! Put your fingers inside me!” 

No sooner requested than Helena pushed three fingers into the president and Laura cried out in pleasure, grasping the sides of the desk for dear life.

**

**Prompt: wildcard, fetish**

Helena bit the soft flesh of Laura’s neck and her legs wobbled. Helena wrapped an arm around her, holding her stead. Her other hand slid into the waistband of Laura’s skirt. Her finger made tight circles over her clit. 

She was so frakking wet and Helena’s fingers slipped easily into the president. Laura panted and moaned and begged for more but Helena maintained a painfully slow pace. Laura rocked her hips and pleaded but nothing could make Helena speed up.

When Laura came she came so hard her vision blackened. Helena held her close until her breathing returned to normal.

**

**Prompt: ikea erotica, ice cube**

Laura was sitting on Admiral Cain’s desk when the admiral walked in. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes but she couldn’t stop the shot of arousal that coursed through her whole body. Frak, the only thing that would have been sexier was if Laura had been half-naked, wearing one of her uniform jackets. 

She cleared her throat, trying to remain stern and icy. “Did you want something?” 

Laura lifted the glass to her lips, the ice clinking together. Laura licked her lips and Helena knew that she was going to need a cold shower after the president left.

**

**Prompt: fetish, knife play (warning: blood)**

Laura rolls her hips against Helena, letting out a soft moan before she captures her lips. Helena is lost in the taste of Laura until she feels the first drops of the warm liquid hit her skin and start to slide, drying on her flesh before staining the sheets. 

Laura drops the knife then runs her bloodied hand up Helena’s trim torso, stopping at her mouth so Helena can taste her.

Helena quivers underneath her and with her free hand she plunges three fingers into the admiral. Helena cries out, engulfed by orgasm and covered in Laura’s dark red blood.

**

**Prompt: Space**

In space, no one can hear you scream, which in Laura’s case was a blessing rather than a curse. If anyone were privy to the sounds that she was eliciting from the admiral her constituents would likely never think of her the same way. 

Laura would not apologize; she loved sex and it was healthy and part of being human to love sex. However, frakking the infamous Admiral Cain in the back of a raptor that floated aimlessly through space might have proven to be a little too kinky for the voters. 

Helena’s wanton moans were music to Laura’s ears.

**

**Prompt: Blindfold**

Laura secured the blindfold over Helena’s eyes before she smoothed her hands down over the admiral’s trim form. She stripped the blue-grey jacket from the other woman’s shoulder and pulled off her tank tops. 

She cupped the full breasts and peppered kisses across the exposed flesh. Helena shivered under the gentle touch. Her hands dropped to Helena’s pants and unbuckled them quickly, letting them pool around her feet. She was excited to find that she’d foregone underwear. 

“Gods, you’re already so wet…” Laura whispered as she slipped her fingers through the wet curls at the apex of her supple thighs.

**

**Prompt: Fetish**

Laura had her legs thrown over the arms of the Helena’s plush chair. Laura’s arms wrapped around Helena’s shoulders kept her from toppling backwards as Helena thrust her hips relentlessly into her red-headed guest. 

The strap-on dildo secured around the admiral’s waist pounded into Laura. The moment Laura had sauntered into their meeting wearing a pair of strappy stiletto heels she knew that she was going to have to frak her. 

Laura knew what she did to Helena and she was running out of women to borrow shoes from. With any luck, maybe Helena had a foot fetish as well.

**

**Prompt: Stims**

Laura was getting to be somewhat of an addict since the end of the world. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there were always plenty of people more than willing to hook her up. 

When she wanted stims she went to Helena; when she wanted to be frakked sensless while high on stims Helena was always happy to oblige. Their bodies moved frantically, abuzz with energy from the drugs that coursed through them. The sex was always rough and needy and it was always over too soon. 

Both women were always willing to go a little further, always willing to up the ante.

**

**Prompt: Knife Play**

Helena exhaled slowly, watching Laura slowly twist the knife in the low light. The candle’s flame danced along the knife’s blade and Helena watched enraptured. 

Helena slipped a hand between her legs and found herself dripping wet. She moaned and Laura lifted her eyes, running her tongue along the flat of the blade. Helena moaned louder and picked up the pace, rubbing her clit faster. 

Laura dropped the blade, running the flat over her nipples and Helena gasped, bucking her hips wildly. “Oh, Laura!” 

Laura pushed two fingers into Helena and Helena gripped at the sheets, bucking hard against Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekend Theme:** Technology  
 **Prompt:** Roslin/Cain, vibrating strap on

Laura was already in Helena's private quarters when she had decided to call it a night. Laura had kicked off her shoes and had her stockinged feet propped up on the coffee table while she read over some papers and sipped an ambrosia neat. 

Helena didn't care for presumption but she found it difficult to mind when Laura took over her quarters. It had been happening more and more frequently and there was getting to be a comforting domesticity about it. In fact, on that particular day Helena had even hoped she would find Laura and her things spread out in the living room area when she returned from the CIC. 

Helena had even thought the words 'honey, I'm home' upon seeing the redhead. 

Laura was still scrawling notes on one of the forms as Helena stripped out of her uniform jacket and laid it on the back of her chair. Helena kicked out of her boots and set them next to the hatch. 

Laura turned the page in the packet and Helena crossed the living room to the bar and poured herself an ambrosia. As she was about to take her first sip she heard the sound of Laura’s glass slide on the table as Laura pushed it closer to Helena. Helena topped the glass off before replacing the bottle. 

Another few minutes passed as Helena downed about half of her glass, watching Laura work.   
Laura set her pen down and took her glasses off and laid them on the table. She looked up at the brunette and smiled; Helena smiled back. 

“Hi there.” 

“Hi.” 

Helena loved and hated the way the president made her feel. She felt like a person again; she felt like a woman again. And Laura made her thank the gods she was a lesbian.   
“Comfortable?” 

“Very.” Laura nodded with a smile. “I could get more comfortable - and maybe you’d like to get out of that uniform.” 

Helena smirked coyly. "I could take it off." 

Laura pushed herself up off the couch and sauntered towards Helena's rack. Helena watched Laura's ass with reverence as she gulped down the ambrosia and followed after her. 

Laura had already pulled off her blouse and was lounging on the rack. 

"Oh frak." Helena murmured under her breath. She climbed over the older woman and her lips descended on Laura's neck. 

Laura moaned, wrapping her arms around Helena, pressing their heated bodies together. Helena felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her whole body. Every inch of her wanted this woman; she craved this woman, mind, body, and soul. 

Laura's hands slid under Helena's tanks, lightly dragging neatly trimmed fingernails down porcelain flesh. Helena kissed down between Laura's breasts - she'd learned the hard way that the older woman was sensitive about her breasts and that the bra was going to remain on. But she’d enjoyed making it up to her. 

And discovered that the best way to quake, quiver and scream was the vibrating strap-on. Of course there was a finite amount of batteries in the fleet but when she was deep inside the president, the vibrations pulsing through both their bodies, nothing else mattered.

Laura pulled Helena up for a bruising kiss as her hands trailed down to the younger woman’s uniform pants. Laura made quick work of the buttons and zipper and pushed her hand into her underwear. 

Helena moaned appreciatively as Laura teased the slick folds. She pushed three fingers into the admiral. Helena panted, rolling her hips against the shallow penetration. Helena stood up and hastily finished undressing. 

Laura grinned, removing her skirt and stockings and underwear as Helena pulled the strap-on from it’s hiding place under her rack. “I’m going to frak you so hard, Laura.” She purred.   
Laura grinned, her whole body flushing with arousal. The admiral only ever called her Laura in the throes of passion - when they were just two women overcome with lust instead of the leaders responsible for the last remaining humans. 

The straps were in place and Laura was lying back on the rack, propped up on her elbows, watching the brunette through heavily lidded eyes. Helena switched on the vibrating bullet and let out a breathy groan. 

“Don’t hog it all.” Laura grinned. 

Helena knelt on the bed and grabbed Laura’s thighs, dragging her closer. Laura let out a surprised giggle and bit her lip. Helena thrust her hips, sheathing the dildo in the president of the colonies. 

Laura gripped Helena’s shoulders tightly, arching her back. “Frak…” 

“Oh Laura,” Helena groaned, “oh gods.” 

“Helena…” Laura panted, wrapping her legs around Helena’s waist to get even deeper thrusts. 

“I love the way you frak me…” 

“I love making you come.”


	6. Chapter 6

**weekend theme: holiday inspired  
prompt: Santa's naughty list**

Helena broke the kiss and let her lips trail down Laura's neck. Laura tilted her head back and Helena nipped down her throat. She pulled back and Laura looked at her quizzically. "You're tense."

"I just, um..." Laura reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "I... don't really know if we're at this point? I... got you something." 

Helena accepted the little box and tugged the ribbon loose and pulled the top off of the box. Inside was a plum colored foil wrapped square with a label with neatly printed words: Saggitaron Dark Chocolate 80% Cacao. Helena grinned devilishly. 

"I remembered you said it was your guilty pleasure. I know you said you used to eat the 70% cacao ones but this is what they had - a bit darker, a bit more bitter. Is it okay?" 

"I think it's very appropriate. I'm a bit darker and a bit more bitter too." 

"Aren't we all?" Laura wrapped her arms around Helena's waist and Helena set the box down to draw Laura closer. 

"I would've gotten you something too except I checked and you're on the naughty list." 

"Oh hades yes, I am." Laura grinned. 

"And do you know what naughty girls get?" 

"A good, hard frak?" Laura wiggled her eyebrows enticingly. 

"I can see you've had a lot of experience being on the naughty list..." Helena teased, stripping the president of her clothing. Helena stepped back for a moment to admire Laura's nakedness. "Frakking gorgeous." She whispered. 

Helena took her by the hand and led her back to her bed. She pointed her toward the bed and then bent her over until Laura was leaning on the bed with her ass in the air. 

The sound of skin-on-skin resonated through the small space as Helena's hand collided with Laura's ass. Laura gasped a moan and Helena smacked her again, leaving hot, red hand prints in her wake. 

Helena stepped back and Laura missed the contact immediately. She didn't have to turn around to know what Helena was doing. 

Helena rid herself of her uniform and retrieved her strap-on. She stepped up to Laura and dipped the head of the toy into Laura to get it nice and wet and then used it to tease her clit, eliciting a low groan from the older woman. She pressed a little harder and Laura's body jerked. 

Helena grinned. "I love how wet you get." She purred as she thrust the dildo into Laura. 

"Oh frak..." Laura panted, pushing back into the toy. 

Helena gripped Laura's hips setting a fast and deep pace. 

Laura gripped the sheets tightly, eyes clenched shut as she reveled in the sensations. "Frak, frak, frak..." 

"Come for me, Laura, come so hard." 

Laura scarcely needed the encouragement as she buried her face in the pillow trying not to scream as her body convulsed with pleasure. Helena kept her hips pumping until Laura waved her off. "Please, dear gods..." 

Helena stepped out of the harness and climbed up onto the bed, encouraging Laura to join her. Helena wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, tugging her close. Laura smiled and Helena captured her lips in a long, slow kiss. 

"You make me feel incredible." Laura panted once the kiss broke. 

Helena ran her fingers through Laura's hair. I love you hovered on the tip of her tongue but did not come out. 

Helena rolled over and opened her bedside drawer again and this time retrieved a small red box. "I actually got you something too."


End file.
